Charizard
| textcolor=black| name='Charizard'| jname=(リザードン Lizardon)| image= | ndex=#006| evofrom=Charmeleon| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= CHAR-i-zard | hp=78| atk=84| def=78| satk=109| sdef=85| spd=100| species=Flame Pokémon| type= / | height=5'07"| weight=199.5 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Orange'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Charizard (リザードン Lizardon) is a / -type Pokémon that evolves form of Charmeleon starting at level 36. Charizard is the final stage of Charmander. Charizard is found on the covers of many Pokémon games including Red and FireRed. Appearance Charizard is a dragon-like Pokemon. Special Abilities Like its pre-evolved forms, Charizard is able to breathe fire. Unlike its pre-evolved forms, Charizard now have the ability to fly with the development of the wings on its back. In Anime Ash Ketchum currently owns a Charizard, which is currently training in Charific Valley. At one time, Ash's Charizard was dis-obedient, never listened to any of his commands, and cost him several battles. After a battle with a Poliwrath, in which he was frozen by an Ice Beam, he was defrosted by Ash. After that, Charizard decided to behave himself, and is currently Ash's strongest Pokémon. Jessie was given a Charizard by the Team Rocket Delibird in the episode Grating Spaces. This however, was a mistake as it was meant to be given to someone else and was taken back. Liza of Charicific Valley owns a Charizard, which is seen in Charizard's Burning Ambition, Great Bowls of Fire, and Better Eight Than Never. Her Charizard is also seen in the Pokémon movie, The Spell of the Unown. In Game Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Charizard| redblue=Evolve Charmeleon| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Charmeleon| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Charmeleon| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Charmeleon| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally.| yellow=When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.| gold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color.| silver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.| crystal=It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle.| ruby=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.| sapphire=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.| emerald=A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe.| firered=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures.| leafgreen=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames.| diamond=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| pearl=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| platinum=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| heartgold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color.| soulsilver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation II Generation IV Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Origins ''-English: ''Charizard's name is probably a portmanteau of char and lizard. ''-Japanese: ''The Japanese name, Rizaadon, is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and the Japanese word "don". ''-French: ''"Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" ''dragon and "''feu" (fire). Trivia *With Charizard's total stats at 1767 in all Pokémon games except Red/Blue/Yellow, Charizard has the highest total stats of the three fully evolved forms of the original starter Pokémon (as compared with Blastoise's total stats at 1759, and Venusaur's at 1749). *When the Pokémon Trading Card Game first started to become widespread in North America, the Base Set Charizard card was very popular and always in high demand. In trading card magazines, the card's value sometimes exceeded one hundred dollars. *In the games, Rhyhorn has exactly the same cry as Charizard. It is unknown why this is so. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon